


Long Live The King

by biasedwriting, byeolbit



Series: hibiscuses and geraniums [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drama, F/M, Gen, I write sins and Tragedies, Tragedy, more pairings to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biasedwriting/pseuds/biasedwriting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: “Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown”- William Shakespeare, (Henry IV, Part II)Even if the world falls apart, the Crown cannot.As the empire mourns the death of High King Jaeyi, Heir Apparent Jaehwan ascends the throne, inheriting a world where peace balances on the edge, ready to tip the scales on his decisions.





	Long Live The King

**Author's Note:**

> The story begins with the death of the High King. The major character death warning doesn't apply but feel free to skip it if you wish to.
> 
> Rewrite of my [story](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com/post/163328877694/long-live-the-king-even-if-the-world-falls-apart) from my Tumblr

The hunting boots thudded against the wooden flooring. They left wet muddy residue in its wake but the culprit was not concerned with such trivial matters. He hurried up the stairs, jumping two or three at a time. He fell short of breath but did not stop till he had reached the waiting lounge in the medical wing. 

“Where are they?” Hongbin asked his mother the moment he lay eyes on her. She stood to a corner, her eyes glazed over and she didn’t pay attention to Hongbin.

“Her royal highness, Lady Yunmi seems to be in a state of shock, Sir” Chanhyuk, his personal secretary told him.

“I can see that” he hissed. Chanhyuk bowed his head and stepped back while Hongbin attempted to talk to his mother who had closed her eyes and willed all conversation away.

“Hongbin. Bin” Jaehwan started. He had been sitting by the window on the opposite wall, lost in thought till Hongbin had walked in.

“What is the word? What have the doctors said?” Hongbin asked him.

“Till fifteen minutes ago, he was in critical condition. They were trying to get the internal bleeding under control” he told his younger brother.

“How long has he been in surgery for?” Hongbin asked him.

“Close to an hour. I called you as soon as we arrived” Jaehwan informed him.

“What are the chances like?” Hongbin asked nervously. He hated asking the question but they had to know.

“Fairly slim that he might survive. The injury was quite serious” Yunmi spoke finally. She had been present when he had been carried in, having come to take her regular check up by the royal doctor.

"But there is a chance” Hongbin stressed.

“If you wish to hope beyond hope” Jaehwan said closing his eyes.

“But you know what this means” Yunmi said, looking directly at Jaehwan who nodded imperceptibly.

“How did the accident even happen?” Hongbin whispered, moving closer to Jaehwan.

“The police are investigating the scene. My best bet is an assassination attempt” Jaehwan replied.

"Do you really think someone would try to sabotage the bilateral talks after this much fanfare and support from both kingdoms?” Hongbin asked.

“There are a lot of people involved in war profiteering from both sides. Violence as a solution will only come naturally” Jaehwan replied smoothly.

“Would the Cha family…” Hongbin started but closed his mouth.

"That is a very serious allegation to level without proof. And if they are any good, you will not find any” Jaehwan told him. “Regardless of the outcome of the surgery, we are doubling the security for the royal family.”

“The military has volunteered its special forces unit for the job. The head of security is currently in talks for arranging security details for your highness” Minjun, Jaehwan’s bodyguard informed them.

“Where is Haneul? Did Mama come unaccompanied?” Hongbin asked with a frown as he noticed that none of the Queen’s entourage was present.

“She sent everyone away. Except for Haneul who is currently assisting the medical team and managing PR” Jaehwan told him.

The three of them waited till a woman walked in through the doors. Hongbin stood up when he realised that it was Haneul, Yunmi’s hand maiden and confidante. Jaehwan stood up as well, his actions more in control than Hongbin’s. Haneul stopped in front of Yunmi, waivering a little before walking towards Jaehwan. 

“Your Majesty” she began and they instantly knew by the change in the way she addressed the prince.

“I regret to inform you that High King Jae Yi is not with us anymore. The time of death has been recorded to be 1610 hours with cause of death being internal bleeding from the impact of the car accident” she said, her eyes lowering with every word. 

Yunmi got up and walked past them into the operation room, followed by Hongbin. Jaehwan froze for a moment and the entire staff turned away to give him a moment of privacy. He moved forward and hugged Haneul whose lips tightened. 

“Go to him” she told him, hugging him back briefly. He nodded and left to go to the ER and she sighed as she watched him go.

"Call the palace” she told Minjun. “The flag flies at half mast all night and all day tomorrow. The King is dead. Long live the King.”

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/poojamk15?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)


End file.
